


In my Thirteenth year, I met a girl and made her a Queen

by kwritten



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: gg; Doctor Who AU: blair/jenny; in which Blair is the Doctor and Jenny is her companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my Thirteenth year, I met a girl and made her a Queen

_we are wild, we are children of the dust, we are incomplete_  
  
  
They go to Rome and France and shop like children and the Doctor she loves to smile and run in heels on cobbled streets with her hair flying behind her and Jenny runs because that's her life now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(She never asks why a Time Lord needs so many shoes. Doesn't ask why they travel through time as though they are running from something, when she very much feels as though they should be looking  _for_  something.)  
  
  
(She doesn't want to guess  _what_  in either case.)  
  
  
  
  
  
She feels herself aging beneath a steady gaze and laughs harder because she is just a child, really. And what is age to an immortal alien with shining eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lips against her brow in the night and cool skin on warm skin and three hearts beating in synchronization, she pretends not to hear,  _You are my youngest companion, Jenny Humphrey._  
  
She pretends not to feel those steady hands shake with a thousand unspoken fears.  
  
  
  
  
(Their lips are too busy anyway.)  
  
  
  
  
  
They run until her legs feel like they may burst and then something glints in her Doctor's eye and she feels afraid for the very first time.  
  
  
  
  
 _In her first week aboard - when she still imagined going back to her life in the real world in a real time that doesn't blur together like so many store fronts - the Tardis lead her to a broken a room. A room with a shoe in one corner and a bed unmade and the ghosts of laughter lingering in the air.  
  
It wasn't the room of a teenage girl. It was the room of adventurers. She looked longingly at the trophies of war and conquest and adventure and thought of her piles of shoes and bags in her room.   
  
Like pieces of a broken puzzle that decided to become a teenage girl out of spite._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Doctor takes them to a castle on a coast and everything is glitter and glam - as it always is and always should be.  
  
Among all that brightness and hard lights, Jenny grows more careful, more gentle with her Doctor. There are secrets in those brown eyes and pain in every beat of her hearts.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Her efforts draw blood.   
  
That's how they work, two girls with laughing eyes and shining eyes.  
  
  
  
If you are too gentle with a wild thing, you will get scratched.  
  
  
  
Jenny loves it too much to complain.  
  
  
She is needed, she is useful. She is a scratching post and she is hard when she needs to be and it only makes them stronger.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They stay for a long time. In the castle by the sea. The Doctor quotes poetry that hasn't been written yet and Jenny never acts surprised.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Doctor has a plan, it seems.   
  
  
  
  
  
 _What if you married him?_  
 _The King? Doctor you've had too much wine._  
 _I could do it._  
 _Marry a King? Do it then._  
 _No. Make you a Queen._  
  
Jenny doesn't know what to say to that, so she just drinks her wine in silence and thinks longingly of a five floor-walk up in Brooklyn and the Doctor lounging on cotton sheets and eating french toast in the morning, standing up in the kitchen in bare feet and bare legs and kissing off flecks of powdered sugar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's amazing the things you will dream when you have the Universe at your fingertips and still feel restless.

 

 

Becoming Queen is a simple task, really. And Jenny nearly feels like it was something that she wanted all along. The scheming, the plotting, the power. She tells herself she wanted it.  
  
  
  
  
  
She whispers the words to herself all the way to her quick and timely death.   
  
  
She whispers it to the executioner and he looks at her with so much pity.  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the crowd she can see her Doctor and as if there was no one else in the room, can hear the words, "For what it's worth, you're my queen."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jennifer Humphrey doesn't cry because she is a Queen and she has traveled through time and space with a mad girl in a blue box.  
  
  
She is strong and vibrant and she goes to her death with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(She waits for the wheezing whir of her savior. She waits to be taken home to her bright blue door. She waits to wake up and see that sardonic smile looking down at her.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _The first time the Doctor came to her room in the night, they tangled their limbs like awkward children and there was laughter between gasps. And it felt like Heaven and Hell had made them their playthings.  
  
  
The first time the Doctor came to her and touched her and smiled at her in that secret way, she knew, _I will never leave you. __  
  
The Doctor only laughed joyfully, her hair falling like a curtain, Don't you see yet, girl?  
  
  
I'm going to be the death of you.


End file.
